VampFamily
by Audrey Noxy
Summary: Bella, Carlisle, Emmett, and Jasper just found out the loves were cheating on them...with each other! Now Bella and the guys are moving and maybe finding a little love on the way.


_Water. Earth. Fire. Air. Long ago, the four nations lived together in harmony. Then, everything changed when the Fire Nation attacked…_

_There are four islands. Humans can't find them nor can they see them. Only certain types of people know they exist. These islands have been at war for years. You may question how no one has noticed the islands, why has no one noticed the fighting, and who are the people that do notice them? But it's because these islands live in a veil. This veil protects regular people from ever finding these islands. The people born on this island are special and it is why they hide. The people born on this island are called benders. They are masters of the four elements. And sometimes, these benders leave the islands to live in the normal world, the human world. Sometimes these benders are hunted and forcibly taken back because they are not allowed to leave. Sometimes some of the hunted ones make it; sometimes they find their freedom and keep it, sometimes._

I smiled as I walked out of Angela's house. Ever since the engagement Charlie kept telling me to hang out with other people. So to make him happy I decided to go over the Angela's house for a while. We hung out and just swam in her pool. About ten minutes after we got into the pool, Angela's little brother and sister came outside and asked if they could join us. So for about two hours we all just hung out and had fun in the pool. After a while though I had to get out and head home. I still had to cook Charlie dinner.

After playing outside with the Webbers and drying off, I pulled on my booty shorts (yes I said booty shorts) and walked over to my new car. When I agreed to marry Edward, the Cullens bought me a black Mercedes Guardian. Even though I loved my truck, this car is the best car ever. I love the speed, but I can't go that fast because Edward freaks out every time I go over 45. Before I could start the engine, my phone rang. I pulled my Galaxy **(team galaxy, screw iPhone ;p)** out, the one that the Cullens got me for Christmas, and saw that Charlie was trying to call me.

I answered to phone to find out that he had to help for a case in Seattle and then he was going to go fishing with Billy and Harry, so I had the house to myself till Thursday. Today was Saturday. I wasn't in the mood to go back to the Cullen's house yet so I decide to meet Carlisle at work since he would be getting off soon. I saw the hospital coming up on the right so I got ready to turn into the parking lot. I found a spot and parked in it. I couldn't find Carlisle's car anywhere.

'_Oh yeah, he wanted to run to work today. He would appreciate a ride home today since he didn't have a car here. It feels nice coming to the hospital for once without being injured.'_

I walked in the waiting area and was about to take a seat when I saw a nurse that took care of me regularly. I asked her if she knew when Carlisle was getting off.

"Oh he had to perform a surgery so he should be off as soon as he finishes with that."

I sat down in the waiting room and decided to just listen to my iPod while I waited. I hit shuffle and couldn't decide how I felt when the song "Too Close" by Alex Clare came on.

_You know I'm not one to break promises,  
I don't want to hurt you but I need to breathe.  
At the end of it all, you're still my best friend,  
But there's something inside that I need to release.  
Which way is right, which way is wrong,  
How do I say that I need to move on?  
You know we're heading separate ways._

I began to nod my head to the beat and couldn't help but think how the song seemed to fit my life. Lately things with Edward have been so hard. He never listens, he doesn't let me do anything I want without running it by him, and he's always trying to make decisions for me. I love him, I do, but he isn't my mate and I know that. It hurts even more to know that I can never be with him because he is happy with someone else.

_And it feels like I am just too close to love you,  
There's nothing I can really say.  
I can lie no more, I can hide no more,  
Got to be true to myself.  
And it feels like I am just too close to love you,  
So I'll be on my way.  
_

The lyrics seemed to be saying exactly what my heart felt and my head denied. Edward was too close for me to love him. He was becoming my father. And even my father wasn't this strict! For so long I've put aside my feelings and conformed to his ideals and it hurts. I want to be true to myself but I know doing that will only cause pain and heartache. I want to leave him but I can't.

_You've given me more than I can return,  
Yet there's also much that you deserve.  
There's nothing to say, nothing to do.  
I've nothing to give,  
I must live without you.  
You know we're heading separate ways.  
_

It honestly sucked to be in this position; marrying someone I did not love. But I can't leave him; I can't break his heart like that. He deserves happiness after all he's done for me. he saved me rom James, from Victoria, and promised the Volturi to change me. the least I could do was give him this. I really had nothing else to offer but myself and now that is the price I must pay. Edward wants marriage and no intimacy and I want to make him happy but be around my mate. Only one of us could win.

_And it feels like I am just too close to love you,  
There's nothing I can really say.  
I can lie no more, I can hide no more,  
Got to be true to myself.  
And it feels like I am just too close to love you,  
So I'll be on my way.  
_

I wonder was this guy was feeling when he wrote this song. Was he feeling guilty, sad, angry, or just defeated? After fighting so hard in the battle of love, was he just ready to admit defeat when he knew he couldn't win from the start. I wonder, did he wish for a better outcome? Did he truly just drift apart from the person he loved or were they doomed from start like Edward and I? 

_So I'll be on my way._

And it feels like I am just too close to love you,  
There's nothing that I can really say.  
I can lie no more, I can hide no more,  
Got to be true to myself.  
And it feels like I am just too close to love you,  
So I'll be on my way.

_So I'll be on my way.  
So I'll be on my way._

By the time the song was over I was feeling so depressed I knew that if Jasper was here he would have dropped to his knees. I tried to think happy thoughts or just make myself feel better somehow but it just seemed I was just drowning in self-pity. I was ready to pull my hair out when the next song came on. It seemed my emotions effortlessly lifted up just because of the song's words.

_You'll never hear me knockin' an old pair of boots  
A man who wears his Wranglers for a Sunday suit  
The kind that ain't afraid to get dirt on his hands  
And brings you fresh daisies and a coffee can_

With just the first four lines I began to smile. I couldn't help but just imagine my mate when I heard the words. To me the words were describing him. It was amazing that just the thought of him could lift me up like this. Edward was all about being expensive but I could care less about money. I rather a man who doesn't mind getting his hands all muddy from picking me fresh flowers.

_I like a man to ride me 'round pick-up style  
Tip his hat and wink at me and shoot me a smile  
Take me two-steppin' at the honky tonk  
Yeah, that kind of man ain't hard to want_

Imagining marrying Edward with no intimacy honestly gave me nightmares. I don't think I could live with celibacy and I would never cheat. And granted Edward is chivalrous but he has no manners. He snuck into my room to watch me sleep when we first met, he never says please to me; just demands it, and he doesn't know the meaning of privacy. Now, I get that I have to left feet but that doesn't mean that when I do dance I want to just dance the waltz. It's the 21st century, other dances do exist!

_'Cause cowboys are my weakness  
Gimme some down home, rugged sweetness  
A little bit of outlaw, a little bit of Jesus  
Cowboys are my weakness_

Now, ain't that the truth. I don't care about being all primp and proper, and I especially don't mind a bad boy. He doesn't have to be super religious but I'd like him to believe in something at least. All Edward does when it comes to religion is talk about how doomed vampires are and that he's going to hell. If you're going to hell then just accept it and move on! Stop moaning and groaning about it every chance you get!

_I love to hear my name inside a southern drawl  
A man who takes his time, you know what I mean y'all  
Gets a little rowdy, a little out of hand  
But when he's around your mama he says, "Yes ma'ama"_

I honestly love the way my mate says my name. The way it just rolls of his tongue just does things to my body. He doesn't speak with his accent a lot, but the few times we've talked he's used it. Also, I have noticed that he does take his time. He doesn't rush anything he does. I know with his brother he gets a little rowdy but I don't mind. I love seeing him so carefree. And what I really love is that he is respectful in front of my parents, unlike Edward.

_A doer not a talker, he's tried and he's true  
The salt of the earth, but if he's sweet on you  
He'll treat you like you're the only woman alive  
Yeah, high up in the saddle's one hell of a ride_

He's quiet but that's okay. Sometimes I wish Edward would just sit and enjoy spending time with me instead of asking what I'm thinking every five minutes and not even listening to my answer. I see the way he is with his girl and I have to say he treats her like gold. When she walks in the room he looks at no one else and even when women are throwing themselves at him his eyes never stray. I know being his girl would be a great ride.

_'Cause cowboys are my weakness  
Gimme some down home, rugged sweetness  
A little bit of outlaw, a little bit of Jesus  
Cowboys are my weakness  
_

I softly started humming the lyrics when the chorus came back around. Anyone who walked by would have thought I was high with the doped up smile and soft singing. I know I wasn't the best voice in the area but just thinking about him made me happy. There really was no one like him. If I ever had a real weakness he would be it for sure.

_I wanna be the lady  
He loves with all his heart and soul  
I wanna be the lady  
He keeps warm when the nights get cold_

I do want to be his lady. I want to be he looks at when I walk into the room. I want to be the one he holds at night and let's his guard down around. You can tell he loves his girl just by the way he looks at her. It's absolutely beautiful and agonizingly painful. I just want to be his.

_Yeah, cowboys are my weakness  
Gimme some down home, rugged sweetness  
A little bit of outlaw, a little bit of Jesus  
Lord, help me Jesus  
Cowboys are my weakness  
Yeah, they're my weakness_

It was true, cowboys were my weakness. But it wasn't just any cowboy, only one. He was my weakness. I really needed Jesus because I can never let him find out about my feelings. And that is harder than it seems when I'm around him almost 24/7. With the song finally over I decided to see if Carlisle was finished yet, when I looked up and he was standing in front of me. he kept looking me up and down and it took me a minute to understand that he was looking for injuries.

_"Ok Bella. Tell me, what did you hurt this time?"_

He finally asked when he clearly couldn't find anything wrong with me.

_"Nothing is wrong Carlisle. I was coming back from Angela's when I thought that you might want a ride home."_

A smiled appeared on his face when he heard the reason for me being there.

_"That is very sweet of you. Let me sign out and then we can go."_

After hugging me and signing himself out, we headed back to his house. While driving home we didn't say a single thing to each other but it wasn't uncomfortable at all. At some point though I noticed he was staring at the window. I thought he was just enjoying the scenery but I could see his eyes were fixated on something specific. I tried to see what he was looking at but all I saw was forest. It wasn't till I saw Emmett and Jasper hanging on the side of the road till I figured out what he'd been looking at.

_"Hey guys. Want a lift?"_

They nodded yes and soon we were back on our way to their house. We sat in silence for a while but soon the car was just filled with laughter from all Emmett's jokes. When we got to the house I know that if they could all the guys would be busting a lung. It was so funny just watching Emmett on the floor rolling, Jasper leaning up against the car with tears in his eyes, and Carlisle bent over hands on knees trying to control his breathing.

When we finally, **finally**, stopped laughing we made our way into the house and just collapsed on the couch. We were all just catching our breath when we noticed a thumping noise coming from upstairs. It sounded like someone was continually banging on the wall, and hard. Emmett quickly ran upstairs to see what was going on and we all made our way upstairs when we heard him growl.

What we saw shocked us all to our core. Alice was riding Edward, Rosalie was sucking his balls, and Esme was riding on his face. Everyone seemed to be frozen in shock judging by the looks on their faces, but me. I quickly threw my engagement ring at Edward and made my way downstairs. I refused to stand like those idiots praying my eyes are deceiving because the only people thing that deceived me was my family.

I could hear the Cullen men following me down the Cullen women getting dressed. When I hit the bottom of the stairs I heard Edward and Alice scream out. I could bet my life she just had a vision and saw that I once I walked out that door I was never coming back to him. I felt more than heard Edward use vampire speed to run down the stairs and grab my arm. It seemed the rest of the Cullen men had the same idea because all the cheaters began pleading quietly to the guys. Except Edward he was speaking at normal volume and I couldn't tell if the guys were paying attention more to their groveling mates or to my groveling **ex**.

_"Bella please, don't leave me. I love you."_

"_Well, don't you just have an interesting way of showing it? Am I supposed to believe you love after catching you having sex with women I used to consider family?! You're delusional if you think my staying, we're done."_

"_Bella please wait, don't leave. I'll give you what you want. I turn you into a vampire."_

"_Okay, first of all why would that matter, I would still leave you anyway? And second of all, what makes you think I still want to become one? Now, since we got that all cleared up why don't you let me go now since we're, you know, over?"_

"_You really think I would ever let you go? Silly, silly Bella, you're mine. That's all you are and all you'll ever be. I am never letting you go. And you know what's really funny? You're so weak you can't even make me!"_

"_Wanna bet?"_

Before anyone could even move my entire arm, that he was still holding, when up in flames. He quickly jumped away and all the Cullen women jumped behind him for protection. As quick as the flames appeared they disappeared. I wanted to laugh at their faces but I was still extremely angry. My choices were stand there and laugh at their faces or get in my car and drive away before I set their house on fire. My anger obviously won.

I had just started the car when Carlisle, Emmett, and Jasper all let themselves into my car. I was curious about why they were there but I waited to ask cause I just wanted out of there. We were well out of earshot when began talking. I couldn't keep the growl out of my voice when speaking even I my anger wasn't directed at them. Luckily though, they seemed to understand.

"_So, want to tell me why you're in my car or should I start playing the guessing game?"_

They seemed shocked that I would ask that, don't know what they thought I would ask, and they all just kind of looked at one another to see who would answer. I was getting and fast and was about to just pull the car over and kick their asses out when Jasper spoke up.

"_Do you really think we want to be anywhere near them darlin'? After what we just witnessed we want to be as far away from them as possible."_

"_That still doesn't answer why you came with me. You could have run anywhere but you all got in my car, why?"_

"_We all got in your car because there is really, now, no one we would rather be around. Only you understand the pain we feel right now."_

I couldn't argue with that logic so I quietly restarted the car and began to drive. I wasn't sure exactly where I was heading but that didn't seem important at the moment. But everything came to a startling stop when Emmett spoke up.

"_Um, Bella, what happened back there? With the fire?"_


End file.
